


passion never dissipates

by frankoceanic



Series: passion [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Edgeplay, M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankoceanic/pseuds/frankoceanic
Summary: jongin’s worried minseok might not like him enough, so minseok proves him wrong.





	passion never dissipates

**Author's Note:**

> oh word!!!! here’s me back w some more xiukai shit :-) 
> 
>  
> 
> psa: there’s a moment where minseok says “it hurts” but it really doesn’t so like....be warned I suppose
> 
> and also crying

there’s a total of thirty contacts in jongin’s phone that don’t include any of his family. that means that he had thirty different options on who to call while deeply intoxicated. his boyfriend of nearly a year is at the top of the list for some weird reason. they hadn’t even seen each other in over a week because of minseok’s busy work schedule. jongin also knows that their one year anniversary is fast approaching. he doesn’t have anything planned yet, but he hopes minseok will take over that since he’s the oldest.

 

jongin leans against the bar and ignores his friends long string of protests to hang up. there’s some rustling on the other line and then a groan. he was definitely sleeping, “jongin?”

 

“hey.” he says. “i woke you.”

 

“yeah, you did.” minseok laughs softly. “it’s noisy where you are.”

 

“in a bar.” jongin says, too loudly. “i’m drunk. i miss you.”

 

minseok makes a noise like he’s snickering, “i was going to go over in the morning.”

 

“really?” jongin frowns. “shit, i ruined it.”

 

“no, you’re fine.” that’s how minseok always is. jongin could fuck up majorly and minseok would just smile and say that it’s okay. he can fix it. jongin almost thinks he’s hit the lottery with this kid. “do you want me to go pick you up?”

 

jongin looks over at his friends and sees sehun sucking off chanyeol’s face. that’s a scene he’s witnessed too many times to count. “yeah, please. it’s the bar next to that coffee house.” minseok says okay, that he’ll be there in a minute.

 

jongin announces he’s leaving and gets a few protests in reply, but doesn’t bother to listen. he kind of just wants to go home and go to bed. maybe make out with minseok if he’s in the mood. minseok pulls up a half an hour later, tripping on the curb and cursing when he barely manages to catch himself before busting his mouth wide open. “you klutz.” minseok tsks, but he says it in an adoring way rather than malicious. “did you drink a lot?”

 

“mm.” jongin mumbles, leaning his head back against the headrest. his vision starts to spin so he closes his eyes. “really drunk, baby.”

 

“i’ll help you inside.” minseok squeezes his thigh in assurance. jongin grins to himself, lottery indeed.

 

jongin can hear himself rambling about their anniversary and what they plan to do. dinner, he says, let’s go somewhere fancy, just me and you. minseok hums, helps him out of the car and to his front door. jongin leans forward into minseok’s chest when he hurries to look for his keys. minseok smells like fresh breeze, that good smelling dove deodorant that he’s been wearing since they met. “smell good.” jongin tells him as the cross the living room to get to jongin’s bedroom.

 

minseok isn’t one for too much physical affection. jongin had learned over their time together that he’s slightly repulsed by it. he’s been meaning to ask minseok what his deal was, but keeps forgetting to bring it up. bringing it up would make minseok feel bad, probably.

 

“gonna stay?” jongin says when he helps him with his shoes. minseok nods, says he might as well. “wanna kiss for a little.” it borders on what a whine should sound like. jongin rarely voices what he wants to do with minseok or what he wants minseok to do to him. he’s never really crossed that line, kind of has let minseok lead the way he wants.

 

it’s not bad, but jongin has needs sometimes. he makes a mental note to ask him about it later when he’s sober.

 

“okay.” minseok smiles at him sweetly. “do you wanna change? shower?”

 

“are you gonna join?” jongin reaches for his arm. minseok chuckles, says no. “then no. change me.”

 

minseok finds something comfortable for him to sleep in and hurries to get jongin out of his sweaty clothes. “you really should shower.” minseok scrunches up his nose. he must smell bad.

 

“join me.” jongin nudges his thigh with his foot. “just…” jongin can feel the alcohol taking over his speech and his mind. he probably wouldn’t say any of this sober. “want you to touch me, even if it’s not like that.”

 

that seems to help because minseok’s nodding and pulling him up on his feet. jongin kisses his temple once and grins when minseok pecks him on the mouth, calls him a sweet baby. jongin shivers when the water gets too cold. minseok joins him after he’s hurried out of his clothes and laughs as jongin struggles to grab the shampoo bottle. there’s still the hickey that jongin had given him the last time he had seen him. it’s on his chest because jongin has a thing for it. he presses his finger into it and grins when minseok hisses and twists away. “still hurts. you sucked too hard.”

 

“you think of me when you see it?” jongin asks, boyish smile across his face. minseok rolls his eyes and waves him over so he can shampoo his hair. “do you?”

 

“yes.” and another peck on the lips. jongin wants to lean forward and ask for more, wants to have minseok taste all the drinks he had back at the bar, but he holds back. jongin lets minseok shampoo his hair and stares at him when he’s too busy to notice. minseok washes his own hair even though he probably showered before bed and reaches behind jongin to shut the water off. “dry off and then bed, yeah?”

 

jongin nods. he changes himself since the shower had sobered him up a bit. minseok steals a pair of his boxers and a t shirt and yanks on the bedcovers. “sleepy.” jongin mumbles, more so to himself than to minseok. he crawls into the space next to minseok and sighs, the room beginning to spin again. he groans and shuts his eyes, an uneasy feeling creeping up in his stomach. “don’t be mad if i puke.”

 

“you better not.” minseok whispers and reaches over to put a hand over his stomach. jongin sets his hand over minseok’s and sighs. “don’t wanna kiss anymore?”

 

“might puke.” jongin admits.

 

minseok hums. jongin waits until the moment passes for him to turn over on his side, facing minseok. he was never one for cuddling either, minseok that is. jongin understood his despise toward being smothered twenty four seven, so he never pushed it. not even after fucking when jongin became extra clingy. he’d just hold his hand and minseok would sometimes kiss him all over his face until jongin would laugh and push him off.

 

“missed you.” minseok whispers. “told my boss he needed to give me a few days off just so i could see you.”

 

“did he fire you?”

 

“almost.” minseok laughs, brushing his finger over jongin’s eyebrow. jongin leans into the touch and feels sleep quickly coming over him.

 

hungover, jongin doesn’t bother getting out of bed as quickly as he normally does. the blinds are drawn shut, thanks to his boyfriend who’s still sleeping beside him. he sits up slowly and feels his head spin. never one to throw up the night after, jongin hurries into his kitchen to take ibuprofen before his stomach threatens to turn inside out.

 

“headache?” minseok mumbles when he enters the room again. jongin groans, slapping his hand over his forehead when the throbbing gets too intense. “you weren’t even sloppy last night. what did you drink?”

 

“few wine coolers. some shots of tequila. other stuff i can’t remember.” jongin slips back into bed. “soon as my headache goes away, i wanna talk about something.”

 

“uh oh.” minseok sits up, hair a jumbled mess from sleeping. jongin reaches forward and pets it down. he’s too good looking for his own good, if jongin was being honest. “gotta tell you something too. you’re gonna be pissed.”

 

“shit.” jongin leans back. “say it now, then.”

 

“you’re gonna be pissed.”

 

“tell me.”

 

minseok bites his fingernail and huffs, already looking apologetic, “i’m gonna be gone for a week.”

 

“where?” jongin asks, eyes still closed because of his headache.

 

“boss asked me to go to an academic conference with him out of the city.” minseok explains. “won’t be back until the sixteenth.”

 

“what?” jongin looks at him, then. he was right, jongin is pissed. “our… anniversary is on fourteenth.”

 

“you’re mad.”

 

jongin bites his tongue and tries for think of something to say. he’s not that mad, if he’s being honest. “do you even like me?”

 

“what are you talking about?” minseok frowns. “of course i do. i love you.”

 

“but do you like me?” jongin asks again. he won’t cry, but there’s a small ball in his throat that’s bound to burst. “you don’t… i mean i respect you, and i know you have this thing about being… intimate and sometimes i feel like it’s my fault. just… do i repulse you?”

 

“why would you think that?” minseok scoots closer. “that’s not what it is. i just… i’m sorry. i know we aren’t exactly the most intimate couple, but it’s not your fault. nor is there anything wrong with you. i’m just not used to emotions being attached to… having sex with someone. before you it was just come and go. i wouldn’t stay to cuddle or talk with anyone i slept with because i didn’t feel like i needed to do anyone of that.”

 

“but?”

 

minseok’s frown deepens on his face, “i guess it’s different with you. i don’t know how to act because there’s actually something there, you know.”

 

“i’m not asking you to…” jongin swallows. he won’t cry. he will not cry. “i don’t want to make you uncomfortable. i’m afraid one of these days i’m gonna touch you the wrong way and you’re gonna flip.”

 

“well, fuck, when you say it like that i sound like a real prude.” minseok laughs. “just go easy on me. i’m trying to accustom myself to you.”

 

“you like me, then?” jongin lets his breath come out then, tears welling up in his eyes. “you aren’t repulsed?”

 

“no.” minseok shakes his head. “i adore you. do you understand?”

 

jongin nods, wiping at his face. “i guess a week will be good for us. lust and all.”

 

“don’t say that.” minseok chuckles and leans forward to kiss his cheek. “i leave tomorrow afternoon. wanna do something today?”

 

“no.” jongin mumbles. “stay in.”

 

minseok complies, laying back down when jongin says he wants to sleep some more. jongin pretends to be asleep for the first few minutes and feels minseok get out of bed. he circles the bed and kisses jongin softly on the lips before leaving the room. he must be cleaning. that was minseok’s favorite activity to do when time was available. jongin listens to minseok wash the dishes in the kitchen and sweep. he sighs and shuts his eyes, still feeling like he’s so far away from him.

 

jongin wakes some time after to the smell of something cooking. he waits some time before getting up to find minseok sitting on the counter with his phone close to his face. “you’re cooking.”

 

minseok looks up and blinks, shaking the strands of hair that poke at his eyes, “i thought you’d be hungry when you woke up. it’s mexican.”

 

“what time is your flight tomorrow?” jongin asks, going over to the couch.

 

“ten.” minseok sighs. “might have to leave here pretty early.”

 

“wake me before you go.”

 

minseok nods, says he will. jongin turns on the tv and mindlessly watches half of a mob movie before he’s beckoned into the kitchen. they eat and talk, but it’s mostly silence. jongin complains about his headache that’s still wringing him dry. minseok talks about work, about how his mom has been calling him a lot lately to go visit. “you should go after you come back.” jongin suggests. “your brother probably misses you, too.”

 

“come with me, then.”

 

jongin laughs, “after what happened last time? no thanks.” last time, jongin has accidentally spilled champagne over the family dog, completely drenched the poor thing. none of minseok’s family hated him for it, but jongin likes to think they’re all really good liars.

 

“a few days. you can ask for sick days at the pharmacy.” minseok pleads. “they like you far more than they like me.”

 

“that’s just your dad and it’s only because i can drink a whole bunch with him and not make a complete ass of myself.” jongin says around a mouthful of food.

 

“few days.” minseok tries again, even pouts a bit until jongin complies, says he’ll ask for the days off. after what feels like hours of sitting after finishing their meal and talking, minseok offers to clean up the kitchen.

 

jongin groans, “leave it. i’ll do it later.”

 

“will you, though?”

 

jongin tsks, says yes, have some faith in me. the mob movie is playing its last few minutes when they decided to plop down on the couch. “where’s my phone?”

 

“your room, probably.” minseok scoots farther down on the couch. “those friends of yours might think you’re dead or something.”

 

“or just hungover out of my mind.”

 

minseok clicks his tongue, smacks a hand softly over jongin’s chest. it’s a marathon of mob movies apparently. casino begins and jongin wants to change the channel but minseok looks like he’s actually interested. jongin rests the back of his head against the couch and closes his eyes. this headache is still making his temples ache. he flinches when minseok’s arm snakes around his shoulders, the way it’s done in the movies but not as graceful. jongin expects minseok to stop there but his hand inches up toward the side of his neck.

 

jongin bites his tongue, not wanting to act on impulse and instead letting minseok lead the way. the last thing he wanted to do was overwhelm him and have minseok leave pissed at him. minseok presses his thumb under his jaw until jongin hisses in pain but doesn’t move.

 

“that didn’t hurt?” minseok asks, looking away from the tv. jongin shrugs. “why didn’t you move away?”

 

“i like it.” jongin says.

 

“when it hurts or that i’m touching you?” minseok lets out a laugh.

 

“little bit of both.” jongin admits, grinning. minseok hums, turns back to watch the movie but continues to run his fingers along jongin’s jaw until they finally rest over his throat. jongin’s hands curl into fists on impulse, clearly affected by all this. minseok spreads his fingers and rubs until jongin is forced to tilt his head back. jongin clenches his jaw to keep from any words coming out of his mouth.

 

“open your mouth a little bit.” minseok says. jongin parts his lips and flinches when minseok’s thumb presses to the corner. jongin swipes his tongue along the pad of his thumb. a laugh emits from minseok. “you do this a lot.”

 

“what?” jongin turns to look at him, thumb falling from the inside of his mouth.

 

minseok smiles, “remember that month i had to leave to castle hills for a family thing? we were going on seven months of dating and you had this habit of sending me pictures and videos of you getting off while i was away. it was sweet, but you’d always put your fingers in your mouth when you were about to come.”

 

“just feels nice.” jongin admits. “i did it once to you. at chanyeol’s birthday a few months ago. in the car, remember?”

 

minseok nods, says he remembers. “do you want me to do the same?”

 

“do what?”

 

“send you dirty videos while i’m away.” minseok pinches his cheek. it feels like a scene out of order with the adoration minseok has in his eyes but the things coming out of his mouth. they don’t really correlate.

 

jongin whimpers a little, “yes, please.”

 

minseok rings him in then. a sloppy kiss is what he gifts him with. the kind that jongin dreams about in many accounts. minseok laughs against jongin’s mouth when jongin grabs at his shirt, trying to get him naked as soon as possible. “i’ll even say that thing you like.”

 

“god, what’s gotten into you?” jongin breathes, staring at his face like he’s some foreign creature.

 

“nothing.” minseok shrugs. “you act like we never do this.”

 

“well not really…” jongin mumbles, trying to think back. “last time we even kissed like that was months ago. you’re so busy these days that i don’t even get to see you naked anymore.”

 

“last time we fucked?”

 

“three weeks ago.” jongin replies, rolling his eyes when minseok laughs at him. “i’m not counting. i just know.”

 

minseok sighs, pets his hair the way you would to a puppy and leans his head to rest on jongin’s shoulder. “i like you very much.”

 

something warm blooms within jongin. he kisses behind minseok’s ear and looks to the tv. “wish you didn’t have to leave during our anniversary.”

 

minseok hums, says he’s sorry, that he’ll make it up to him. jongin hopes so.

 

minseok keeps his promise and wakes jongin before he leaves. jongin walks him out to his car and tries not to shove his tongue down his throat. minseok is always the prettiest in the morning. “i’ll call and text as much as i can.”

 

“okay.” jongin nods, leans forward to kiss him again. “happy early anniversary.”

 

“love you.” minseok hugs him and pinches his cheek before getting in the car. jongin watches until he can’t see minseok’s backlights anymore. shit fucking blows.

 

to jongin’s dismay, he doesn’t receive a call or text until the second day that minseok’s gone. jongin’s about to clock out when his phone buzzed against his front pocket. “motherfucker.” jongin clocks out first and then reaches for his phone. “who’s this?”

 

“don’t be like that.” minseok whispers. he must be in bed already. jongin opens his car door and slumps inside. “off of work?”

 

“yeah. i’m on my way home.” jongin says. “what are you doing?”

 

“in the bathroom. i couldn’t sleep.”

 

jongin turns the bluetooth on and pulls out of the parking lot. “anything eventful happen these past few days?”

 

“not really. i have to share a room with my boss which is weird… i can’t even get off unless it’s in the shower.” minseok sighs. “what about you?”

 

“i came like four times yesterday.” jongin grins when minseok calls bullshit. “i’m a lot younger than you, minseok.”

 

“whatever.” jongin can picture him rolling his eyes. “um, just a heads up for tomorrow. i’m gonna send you something and you can’t open it until you’re home. i know you’re going out with chanyeol and sehun tomorrow, so wait.”

 

“what is it?” jongin can feel heat rising in his cheeks. “god, you’re so gross sometimes.”

 

minseok laughs and then shushes himself, “just do what i say.”

 

“i’m excited.”

 

“good, you should be.” minseok yawns. “i gotta go. i’ll call you tomorrow, yeah?”

 

jongin hums, says goodnight, i love you.

 

❣️

 

jongin does wait, but the thought of minseok sending him a video or a picture stirs something hot inside of him. he goes out for drinks with sehun and chanyeol but doesn’t even bother getting shitfaced in case he has to get off later. the message comes a little before midnight. it’s a video file and then a message underneath.

 

happy anniversary :-) is what it reads. jongin itches to click on it but he reminds himself to wait until he gets home. since all three of them are kind of buzzed, they call baekhyun to come pick them up. jongin rushes to tell him that he should be dropped off first, some bullshit lie about having to pee really bad. baek doesn’t question him since sehun and chanyeol are too busy giggling in the backseat.

 

“see you!” jongin shouts as he hurries to his front door. he quickly peels off his clothes and grabs his phone.

 

home, he sends to minseok.

 

shower first, minseok replies instantly. jongin groans but goes to do so anyway. he’ll sleep better if he showers. minseok knows him too well.

 

jongin spaces out while shampooing his hair, realizing he’s weighing heavy on what minseok could be doing in the video. he has a small idea on what it could be, but he doesn’t want to assume yet. jongin pulls on some boxers and jumps into bed.

 

there’s some rustling in the beginning of the video. adjusting is what it sounds like. “ah, shit.” minseok hisses. “okay there.” minseok’s stomach in visible from where he’s standing. he bends and waves, “hi.”

 

“fucking dork.” jongin bites at his nails.

 

“my boss left for a few hours. i told him i was tired, anyway.” minseok sits back on the bed. jongin wants to cry because of how cute he looks. “i’m rambling because i’m nervous.”

 

jongin checks the time on his clock and realizes there’s only one hour left until their anniversary is officially over. “i filmed this earlier but i started crying and didn’t think you’d want to see that, so,” minseok sighs and sits farther up the bed, legs falling open. “god, this looks obscene.”

 

“i don't…” minseok pauses and then puts a hand over his bulge, sighing a little. jongin groans, pulling the covers over his head. “i don’t know if people usually,” he stops again, letting out a breath, “talk through these types of things. i feel like i talk too much already. i just gotta–“ jongin knows minseok isn’t very loud during sex or anything “raunchy”. he kind of just sighs and breaths get caught in his throat, but he isn’t the loud, fuck me fuck me type.

 

even with this, just barely over the clothes stuff is enough to make jongin needy, sad almost because they’re spending their anniversary apart and resort to steamy videos. jongin quickly flips over on his stomach and shoves a pillow in between his hips when minseok takes his boxers off.

 

“shit.” jongin whispers, trying not to move too much because there’s still, like, six minutes left of video to get through.

 

minseok barely gets a hand around himself when he says, “you can come quickly, if you want. i usually don’t let you, but i’ll be nice.”

 

“i can wait.” jongin breathes like he’s there. minseok starts slow because he likes it that way, likes to drag things out until he’s run thin.

 

a minute or so passes of minseok just barely giving himself anything to really groan to until he presses into the head slightly and his hand whips away. he heaves a little and waits a few beats before going again. the sounds are completely wet and obscene, but jongin couldn’t care less. minseok moves his hand quicker now, chest moving up and down with rapid breaths. jongin grinds his hips down but then stops when minseok does.

 

“it hurts.” and that’s what minseok had said before he left. had promised he would say that thing jongin liked. it wasn’t that minseok was actually in pain, but the way his voice sounded when he breathed it, could make jongin come in seconds.

 

minseok casts a glance to the camera and breathes, eyes watering a little, “it hurts.” god, he’s whining and jongin wants to evaporate.

 

and again, he even goes double handed this time, one hand over the head rubbing rapidly and then stopping when he’s close. jongin can’t stop himself from acting like a puppy in heat and starts riding the pillow, moans escaping every now and then.

 

“shit.” minseok hisses, head falling back. minseok waits and then goes again, hips lifting from the bed to fuck up into his hand, desperate. “fuck” he whines, stopping. his voice sounds the same way it would if he was crying. “you don’t,” a breath, “you don’t have to wait for me to come. you can come. it’s okay.”

 

jongin groans and shoves his face into the pillow, reaching what he knows is his peak. he tries to stop himself, do the same thing minseok does, but he comes before he can. minseok’s whining on his screen, tears streaming down his face and then repeated whispers of ithurtsithurtssomuch. jongin can feel his stomach becoming sticky but he remains in the same position. minseok’s spent, really. his cock is red and angry and jongin wants to tell him that it’s fine, he can come already.

 

minseok hiccups, “hurts. so bad.” this has to be the last time, jongin thinks. minseok strokes and strokes until he practically convulses and comes, entire body shaking. jongin moans, moves his hips a little to get the sting of over sensitivity just from seeing him. minseok’s breaths calm down after awhile. “i cried.” he laughs softly and wipes at his face. “a lot more than last time.”

 

minseok stays leaning back against the pillows for a beat before reaching over and grabbing some tissues to clean himself off. jongin shakes when minseok grabs the phone again, a close up of his pink and puffy face from all the crying. “feels good. i needed that.”

 

jongin’s overcome with the feeling of longing, suddenly. minseok checks the time and laughs, “you’re barely getting ready to go out right now. i hope you had fun. i miss you a lot.”

 

then the video ends and jongin wants to watch it again but instead sits up on his knees and takes a picture of the mess on his stomach and the pillow to send to minseok.

 

minseok calls after seeing it, “is that my pillow?”

 

“yes.” jongin whispers. “i’ve never seen you cry like that before.”

 

“i know.” minseok laughs softly. “did you like it? i know i don’t make enough noise the way you like–“

 

“was perfect. you’re… otherworldly.” jongin hurries to say. “i miss you, though. wanna suck your dick.”

 

“ah, stop that.” minseok tsks at him but he sounds fond. “i’m not having phone sex with you.”

 

jongin huffs, “don’t think i can come again, anyway.”

 

minseok laughs and jongin feels his heart squeeze. he’s always a sap after getting off. “touching me or not, cuddling or not, i still love you, seokkie. love you a lot.”

 

“we talked about this. you know i love you, too.” minseok says. “i’ll work on it. that doesn’t change the way i feel about you.”

 

jongin hums, swallows the lump in his throat and waves a hand as if to dismiss the subject, “wish you were back already. god, the things i’d do to you–“

 

“jongin!” minseok laughs. “i’m in the room with other people.”

 

“they’re sleeping.”

 

“light sleepers.” minseok says. “i have to go. i’ll call you tomorrow, baby.”

 

jongin sits up, smiling softly, “happy anniversary.”

 

“happy anniversary.” minseok sounds like he’s smiling. jongin hangs up and throws his phone to the end of the bed. he walks on shaky legs to clean up the mess he’d made.

  
  



End file.
